dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Helen Claus
Helen Claus, born as Helen Morello and also known as Knight of the Black Water is a female protagonist appearing in Dragons of the Apocalypse and the Knight of Rebekah Orias, given to Rebekah by her sister as a pact between Poseidon and the Underworld and in order for Poseidon to have the help of the Orias Clan to hunt down the Greek Criminals. She is a first-year student at Yoshino Academy and a member of the Paranormal Service Club. A cheery and mischievous girl who was originally found by Poseidon and such entered a pact with him, gaining one of his major Arcadian gifts. Appearance To Be Announced Personality Helen is shown to be a very upbeat and charismatic girl who enjoys a good fight and loves to party. This causes Erik to be nicknamed the "anti-Helen" due to him being her complete opposite. She typically gets into troubling situations due to her own nature of getting into fights and finding herself in the middle of problems, Emily later explains that it's typically her that has to bail Helen out of trouble such as when she gets arrested at times. She strongly believes in her own power and is very over-confident believing that she can overcome any foe who stands in her way. She is also shown to be very mischievous as she loves to mess with and play pranks on those in positions of authority and after becoming a devil she takes the angel and devil rivalry very seriously, playing pranks on the Student Council and even challenging them to fights at times even saying she will defeat any angel or fallen angel if it would make Rebekah smile. Her mischievous nature is also shown by the fact that she likes to pick pocket and take others things either during fights or casually, however she mainly turns these objects over or gives them back as she merely does this to showcase that she has the skill to and can. She also shows a great deal of interest in Yusei and casually flirts with him at time to his annoyance. And while she shows interest in her two newest peerage members she describes them as "soft" compared to her, showing her own arrogance as a reincarnated devil for her own power. Another annoying habit of her is she typically spouts quotes from movies during fight, even if they make little sense to others around her for example the first one she used being from the Troy movie. She is also very confident in her beauty and shows a great deal of respect towards her ancestor, Hector, as she fights to showcase herself as a Warrior of Troy. Because of this she refuses to fight with any other sword other than the Sword of Troy, a weapon she was given by Poseidon after her presence was revealed to the Greek God. Being raised on a farm, she is also shown to have very little concern with getting dirty, as she typically comes to school with a dirty uniform due to getting into fights with rival schools. She also likes sports, being a member of the Basketball Club. History Helen was raised in a small farm in Italy with her grandparents, who typically would use their crops to make money in local cities or towns. Her grandparents were very surprised with her compatibility with horses, as she could tame and ride the meanest and wildest horses with incredible ease. One day, while she was riding one of her family horses she encountered a Minotaur who attacked her and she was saved by the blessing Poseidon gave her the last minute, who later revealed afterwards she was the descendant of the hero Hector. At the age of 13 she decided to leave her farm and grandparents to spread the gospel of Poseidon in order to thank him for her gift and as such she traveled all over the world slaying monsters, stray devils, and other evil spirits and preaching about Poseidon . During the Greek meeting with Nicholas Satan and Valencia Leviathan after a minor Greek God insulted Nicholas, Nicholas was about to wage a war against the Greek pantheon until the fighting was stopped by Poseidon, who later to mend the bad behavior offered Valencia Leviathan and Nicholas Satan his young worshiper as a knight. Nicholas later passed up the offer (which made his daughter angry) however he was stopped by Valencia who agreed and thus Helen became the second servant of Rebekah's peerage, taking on her knight piece. Powers and Abilities Equipment Aqua Crossing also known as Lady of the Lake is a major Arcana Blessing created by Poseidon and given to Helen as a way for her to travel the world and go to any land with incredible ease. With this special blessing she gains the ability to turn her body into water, allowing her to travel through bodies of water with incredible ease, and also gaining her some tangibility when it comes to physical and magical attacks and even capable of manipulating her watery body even if cut in half or broken apart. This Arcana Blessing Card also allows her to fight at her peak when fighting in or near bodies of water, increasing her speed, strength, and her magic with the more water she is exposed to. Artax: Helen's familiar, a special breed of horses with two white wings that allows for flight, also known as a Pegasus. She captured this horses while traveling in a special forest in the human world. Sword of Troy: Her special sword which symbolizes the carrying of the legacy left behind by the legends of the City of Troy. Her sword carries special properties, she can call upon the sword no matter how far it's from her and the sword possesses special fire runes, burning her opponents when they are cut with the blade. Trivia * Her first name Helen is a Greek name meaning Shining Light and the surname she took, Claus is a greek name meaning People's Victory so her full name means Shining Light of the People's Victory as a reference to be her special light power and her upbeat personality. * Her relationship with Poseidon is similar to Vali's relationship with Azazel. * I decided to create her after watching the Troy movie again. * I was originally going to go with Zeus and not Poseidon but since Poseidon was the one who supported Troy in the War, I decided to stick with that. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Characters Category:Dragons of the Apocalypse